Millennia/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Millennia. Warriors All-Stars *"This isn't your fault. You are just in my way." *"We defeated them because of you. That's all there is to this." *"This is the ultimate power, imparted to me by the Timenoids." *"I have to defeat these enemies! Not be defeated by them!" *"This is the end." *"Do I have to go back?" *"This is how things should be." *"Why do you fight so hard?" *"Are you pushing yourself too hard? This will all be pointless if you die." *"I've been saved? What should I say?" *"Are you going to die too?" *"This is... pain?" *"You look ready to defeat every enemy that appears." *"Zhao Yun. What a strange man you are. So strong and bold, and yet so gentle." *"Zhao Yun." *"Such strength! Are you really not a Timenoid?" *"Lu Bu. You are just so strong, especially for a human. I couldn't hope to defeat you, even if it was my duty." *"Lu Bu." *"Such calm precision. You are just like a Timenoid." *"Wang Yuanji. You see everything in battle, don't you. Even the things about me that I don't see myself." *"Yuanji." *"Just fighting with the flow. I could never hope to copy that." *"No one can stop you, Zhou Cang. Why does that sound so reassuring?" *"Zhou Cang." *"The soul of a warrior. You shine blindingly and brilliantly." *"Conviction can become strength. Looking at you, Yukimura, I think I understand what this means." *"Yukimura." *"You're smart. I can tell by watching you fight." *"The way you fight is refined yet passionate, Mitsunari. Just like the soul inside you." *"Mitsunari." *"Why are you always so embarrassed? Look how strong you are!" *"You are so strong, Naotora, without even having to use traps. What is this feeling? Jealousy?" *"Naotora." *"Your swift decision making has brought about this victory." *"Arima, you fight to complete your duty. Just the same as me. Is this feeling... happiness?" *"Arima." *"A race just as strong as the Timenoids." *"So strong as an Oni, and yet so kind at other times. Which is the real you?" *"Darius." *"I've never seen a cat this strong before." *"Looking at you makes me feel funny, Nobunyaga. I just want to stroke you so badly! Is this also the Great Devil's power?" *"Nobunyaga." *"The strength of Slayers far surpasses that of other humans I have known." *"Ōka, you fight to defend others. Such a warm strength. So different from mine." *"Ōka." *"You can fight without hesitation, even without any memories. Just like me." *"Your decisive action brings me courage, Horō. I can't believe you're making me feel this way." *"Horō." *"You just look so alive!" *"I can feel the bravery of your heroic soul, Tokitsugu. So why don't I want to obtain it?" *"Tokitsugu." *"So elegant and beautiful. This is a kunoichi!" *"You are so strong, but watching you makes my chest ache, Kasumi. Why do I sense such sadness from you?" *"Kasumi." *"So beautiful, and so strong. Your very existence is like a trap." *"I just can't read your movements, Marie. Is that why I want to keep watching you?" *"Marie." *"Copying techniques. What a trap that is!" *"Honoka, you look like you're having fun. Your expression is so different from mine when in battle." *"Honoka." *"You use traps so well." *"Laegrinna. You use similar techniques to me, but with so much more confidence." *"Laegrinna." *"You defeat the enemy so swiftly! Are these ninja techniques?" *"Hayabusa. I can hardly see you when you move. You are like a falcon indeed." *"Hayabusa." *"You move so elegantly, as though dancing. I can't help but watch!" *"Your attacks flow together seamlessly. If you were my enemy, Ayane, I don't know whether I could trap you." *"Ayane." *"So wild, and yet with no opening to attack. Is this a samurai?" *"Your skills are beyond a normal person, William. Just who gave you this power?" *"William." *"How can I find the deeds of a human so dazzling?" *"Watching you, Sophie, makes me feel warm inside. Are these emotions?" *"Sophie." *"Such a powerful mobile weapon! Think what I could do with one of those!" *"I can't stop watching you, Plachta. Why?" *"Plachta." *"So this is the power of the blue blood of a half-demon." *"You are strong and beautiful enough to resist your blue blood, Arnice. Even with that blood, you're totally different from the Timenoids." *"Arnice." *"Demons. You're just like the Timenoids." *"A special race, different from humans. I can understand why you fight so well, Chris." *"Chris." *"It almost looks like you're using magic!" *"Watching you fight, Rio, makes my body start to move. What is this? Having fun?" *"Rio." *"You are still just a child. How can you fight at this level?" *"Tamaki, you always fight for your life. That's why I can't take my eyes off you in battle." *"Tamaki." *"What wild and unchecked violence." *"You are so wild, Setsuna. Is this why my chest feels so hot?" *"Setsuna." *"So calm and impenetrable. No hesitation at all." *"Shiki, you always lay waste to the enemy so calmly. That's why it feels so good to watch you." *"Shiki." *"I shall kill in order to survive." *"If this is to be my role, then so be it." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes